A Summer To Remember
by i'm out on the edge
Summary: Jack Anderson was looking forward to a summer of relaxing and having time to himself. But when his parents trick him of sending him to a summer camp, he meets new people and see some familliar faces. It's not the summer that Jack always hoped for, but he'll try his best to make this the best summer ever.
1. The Summer Is Young

**Hey everyone, Sahar here! :D Today I bring you a another Fanfic! This is a summer fic that I got inspired by my old days at summer camp. Goood timmes. XD So the whole story will be told by Jack's perspective because I mostly see stories told by Kim's point of view, so eh why not do something different? This story was sorta written last minute because I wanted to update on my birthday (August 3rd which is today! :D) Anyway I'll shut up now and let you read the first chapter of "A Summer To Remember!" (This chapter was edited on 2012-08-22)**

* * *

Ah, summer.

Where kids can finally stop worrying about the homework and start having fun. Well as for me, my summer was an interesting one that I did not expect at all.

It all started on the last day of school. My friends and I were gathered in our dojo, The Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts Academy. We were together discussing what we're going to do this summer.

"I'm so excited! Julie and I are going to have the best time at science camp!" Cheered Milton my nerd of a friend.

"Well I'm going to Canada to stay with my Uncle Bill for the summer," exclaimed Eddie.

"I have to stay here and go to summer school! It's bad enough that I have to go to school when it's not summer!" Jerry cried.

"You did fail English. And math. And Spanish. Your family is even from Mexico! How can you fail Spanish?" Kim exclaimed.

"I don't know, but what about you Kim? What are you doing this summer?" Jerry smirked.

My eyes were on Kim now waiting for the answer.

"I'm not sure, but usually my family does last minute planning so it can go any way."

Since everyone got a chance to speak I finally decided to say something, "I don't know about you guys, but I am super excited to go to Hawaii with my family."

"Okay you guys have to agree that Jack's vacation dominates all of ours." Claimed Eddie.

"Yeah Jack, wish I was you right now Jack." Said Kim.

I chuckled, "Of course you do."

* * *

My parents and I were on our way to the airport. I couldn't help to be extremely excited for this trip. Other than going to China this was a trip that was going to be epic. I took a glance outside the window, we were driving in a middle of a forest. Huh, I thought you were suppose to take the highway to get to the airport. This must be a shortcut.

I was oddly confused because I saw a bunch of beware of bear signs on the road. This must be a mistake.

"Uh mom, dad where are we going?"

They kept quiet. My dad had his eyes focused on the road and my mom was just ignoring me.

I tried asked again, "Uh guys mind telling me where we're going?"

Nothing.

But then suddenly I see another sign, "You are now entering Uncle Joe's Summer Camp."

Summer camp? Are they taking me to summer camp?

"Are you guys taking me to summer camp?"

Finally my mom spoke, "Look honey, I know you were excited for Hawaii, but the truth is that we are going to Hawaii. Just not with you.."

I can't believe this. _Is this really happening?_

"Wait you guys lied to me? I can't believe my our parents lied to me."

"Listen kiddo.." Sighed my dad.

I cut him off, "DON'T YOU KIDDO ME! You lied to me! What am I going to do at this dump of a camp anyway?"

"Since your too old to actually go to the camp, we volunteered you to be a councillor." My mom nervously responded.

I was furious. I never been angrier in my life. If only they told me the truth about this camp in the first place then things would've been alright.

"We're here, do you want us to help you find your way?" My dad asked.

"No, You guys done enough. Have fun on your little tropical vacation and you know what? I'll never forgive you guys."

I grabbed my stuff and slammed the car door and didn't look back to those two traders.

* * *

I've been walking this campground around for an hour and I have no idea where to go.

"Yo brown haired dude!"

I turned around and saw three guys gesturing me towards them. Eh might as well go over there.

"Hey I'm Jack."

"Sup I'm Dane." Said the blonde kid with the beanie.

"I'm Evan." Said from the second blonde kid.

"And I'm Guy." Spoke from the brunette guy.

"Guy? Your parents named you Guy?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah, they told me that they were going to name me Steve, but Guy is waaay better." He exclaimed.

"Anyway you guys been here before?"

"Yeah bro! We come here every year, we love it here." Evan explained.

"Do you mind telling me how things go around here because I'm kinda new."

"Sure, take it away Dane." Joked Guy.

"Okay, so everyone who's 16 and older partners up with someone who's the same gender as him or her and then Uncle Joe assigns us to a group of kids of the same gender of you. Until the last week of camp you're the caretakers to those kids for the entire summer. But there's always one group of misfit kids that one girl and guy take care together.

I was very interested in this concept, but thing kinda confused me.

"Okay I think I got it, but how do you avoid being caretakers of the misfits group?"

"Oh you just have to find a partner before Uncle Joe assigns you groups. But if your late to the meeting when he does, your partner can't claim to be with you."

Sounds simple just don't be late to the meeting. Got it.

"Do you guys have partners already?"

"Dane and I are already partners but Evan's free." Exclaimed Guy.

"Okay Evan wanna be partners?" I asked.

"Yeah bro! But honestly I wouldn't mind to spend time with a lady as a partner." He chuckled.

"Oh especially that new blonde chick." Guy laughed.

"Oh I saw her she's smoking!" Evan jumped.

I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't care less what girls that were here. I just wanted to get this summer over with.

* * *

So Dane, Evan, and Guy took the time to tell me more about the camp.

In the first few weeks of camp you'll have to train your group in three things, teamwork, responsibility and survival. On the last week of camp there's a whole survival games where your group will be put to the test.

These little camp activities interest me a lot, but it's going to take a whole lot to convince me to like it here.

It was around lunch time and we had a couple of hours to eat and spend time between ourselves.

The guys and I decided to go get some food.

When we entered the mess hall the guys were shaking and they were unable to speak.

"Guys, why so scared all of a sudden?"

Dane whispered, "That guy over there, his name is Kevin and he basically rules this camp. If you get in his way he's going to crush you like a grape."

"Oh come on guys don't be so afraid of him." I said as I was walking towards the food line.

We were just talking when that Kevin guy cut in front of us.

"Uh dude we were here first."

"Now you're there second." He smirked.

This got me very mad. It's bad enough my parents ditched today, but now some punk cut infront of me in line? I decided to push him out of the line.

"What is wrong with you? You just made a huge mistake." Then suddenly he pushed me. He pushed me way too hard and I triped and fell,

ON TOP OF A GIRL!

This summer isn't going so well.

"Jack?"

I recognized that voice. Then I took a glance at the girl and knew exactly who she was.

"Kim? What are you doing here?"

"Me? What about you? Aren't you suppose to be on your way to Hawaii by now?"

"Uh yeah I'm suppose to, but I'm not."

"Okay, uh can you get off of me?"

"Oh sorry." As I was helping Kim and myself up. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously.

"I decided to volunteer here for the summer. I used to come here when I was a kid, so I thought why not come back."

"Oh that's cool."

"Yeah, what are you doing here? Did something go wrong on your way to Hawaii?"

"No it turns out I wasn't really suppose to go to Hawaii. My parents were, so they tricked me of saying that I'm going to Hawaii with them when really they wanted to dump me here before they go."

"Oh that sucks. But now we can hang this summer together since we're both here."

"Absolutely, that'll be great."

"I'll see you around Jack." As she turned around and walked the other way.

"See you Kim." I smiled. At least one thing turned out great so far. I get to spend time with one of my best friends.

My thoughts were interrupted by Guy excited about something, "Dude you know that blonde babe?"

"Yeah, we go to school together. And we train together. And we're best friends."

"Dude you got to hook me up! She is a heck of a lady!" Cried Evan.

I sighed deeply. There is no way I'm going to hook up Kim with anyone. Kim's like the little sister I never had. A tough, vicious little sister. It's not that I like her. Everyone implies that I do, but I don't. Even if she is pretty.

Wait, _what?_

What am I saying? I don't like Kim, I don't like Kim.

_"Sure you don't buddy." _

Who said that? Eh just forget about it.

After we got our food the guys and I found a table where we can eat. I ranted to them about how my parents ditch me this summer.

"Dude that's messed up! But this camp dominates every vacation ever made!" Exclaimed Dane.

"I don't know man I was really looking forward to this vacation, but this camp isn't that bad. At least I met you guys and one of my friends is here."

"Dude I think you have something going on between the hot chick and you. Am I right?" Guy chuckled.

"What? No Kim's my friend, I don't like her."

"Sure you don't bro." Evan giggled.

_Great._ Even my camp friends think I have a crush on Kim. Who's next?

"Uh guys I'm going to go for a walk before the councillor meeting. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, don't be late Jack!" Yelled Evan.

Wow first time all day one of the guys used my name.

* * *

I decided to walk because let's me take my mind off things. So does karate, but I don't see any punching dummies around here. I was walking on a trail that leads through a forest. Then suddenly I see a girl sitting on a bench reading.

Of course, it was Kim.

It's summer, I might as well have a little fun. So I walked slowly towards the bench and...

"BOO!"

"AHH!" She screamed. "You scared me Jack!" She said while punching me in the arm.

"Ow! That was kinda the idea." I chucked.

"Anyway what are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Oh I was taking a stroll in the forest. Then I saw you, so I decided to scare you."

"Well you shouldn't because now you're going to get it Anderson."

"Ooo, I'm scared." I smiled sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You want to walk with me Kim?"

"Sure that'll be nice. She said as she bit her lip.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm pretty pleased with it, but I got more in stored so stay tuned! Please review, it makes me so happy when I see all the nice comments and helpful suggestions people give me. Oh August 5th is Olivia Holt's birthday! :D If only I was born two days later... LOL XD I'm gonna say it now anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVIA! :D Alrighty then untill we meet again...REVIEW! :D **


	2. Meet The Kids From Cabin 112

**WHAAAAAATTT'SSS UUPPPP! :P Sahar here back with the second chapter of "A Summer To Remember!" :D If you read my other Kickin' it Fanfic "The Life Of the Wasabi Warriors" I put that story on hiatus because I lost interest. I also wrote in that story that I'll update my stories faster in August. Yeah, I lied. I actually became more busy in August, so sorry about that. Enough of that, lets get on with the story! :D  
**

* * *

"So Kim, who's your councilor partner?" I said trying to start conversation with her.

"My partner is my old camp friend Sarah."

"Oh mine is this guy I met named Evan."

We ended up walking in front a small pier, and that's where we sat down to talk some more.

"You use to come here as a kid?"

"Yeah, I love it here. I remember all the great memories of canoeing, hiking in the woods and of course the fun activities we did for the survival games." She explained while I nodded slowly.

There was long awkward silence, I guess we ran out of stuff to talked about. Kim broke the silence and asked, "Did your parents really tricked you into coming here?"

The question irk me a bit, but I chose to answer.

"Uh, yeah, I rather not talk about it." She just nodded her head.

"So."

"So."

Dang, what can we talk about? I looked at the water and that when it hit me. How about we start the summer with a little fun.

I got up and picked up Kim by the waist and carried her over my shoulder and started running toward the boardwalk.

"AHHHH, JACK WHAT YOU DOING? PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

But it was too late.

I threw her right into the lake, and may I say it was hilarious.

"YOUR SO DEAD JACK!" She screamed.

"I'm so sca..."

That's when she pulled me into the water with her.

We were splashing and dunking each other underwater. Now this was highlight of my day so far. We ended up gazing at each other for a moment. Wow, she looks pretty when she's wet.

_Crap_, not again!

Kim broke the gaze and asked a question. "Wait, what time is it?"

"I don't know, probably around 6:30." I answered

"WHAT! 6:30?! Holy crap, the councilor meeting already started. We're late!" She screamed.

We quickly got out of the water and ran as fast as we could to the mess hall.

We're in serious trouble now.

* * *

When we opened the doors to the mess hall, everyone started staring at us.

Talk about awkward much?

I ran over to Dane, Guy and Evan who looked very worried.

"Dude! Where have you been? Since you were late I couldn't claim you. I'm with Roger Williams." Evan exclaimed.

"Who am I with then?"

"Who knows? Dude why are you all wet? Questioned Dane.

"Don't worry about it."

Can we have Kim Crawford and Jack Anderson at the back of the hall please? Said from a loud speaker.

Aw crap. I'm in deep trouble now.

I'm made my way at the back of the room where I met Kim and an old man there. I'm guessing he's Uncle Joe.

"You two were not here when I was putting together councilor partners. I specifically said 6:00 and I didn't not see either of you here at 6:00."

"We know Uncle Joe, and we are both truly sorry of not showing up on time. Kim explained.

"Sorry doesn't cut it missy. Since you both weren't here I have no choice, but assigning you both to be councilor partners. You'll also have to take care our last group of kids that are available. Your both in charge of Cabin 112," Joe explained.

"What group of kids are they?" I asked curiously.

"They are the rejects. They're the kids that got banished from their groups by their group members." He said while moving a pen around on his clipboard.

That's terrible. I didn't know how mean kids can be.

Then again, I am an old child.

"Good luck you two, you'll need it." Then Uncle Joe just wandered off in a group of teenagers.

Kim and I awkwardly looked at each other, but then Kim broke the silence.

"At least we got each other as councilor partners." Kim happily spoken.

"Totally, hopefully the kids aren't much of a challenge."

"Yeah, hopefully."

* * *

Kim and I were standing in front of Cabin 112. It was not as nice as the other cabins.

It looked really, ugly.

We entered the cabin and we saw kids running around, one kid was in the corner with his arms and legs tucked in a ball and the rest was all a blur.

"How are we gonna get these kids to stop?" I asked.

"Don't worry Jack, I got this just plug your ears."

I did what I was told and let Kim do her thing.

She took a deep breathe and screamed, and I do mean screamed.

It was finally dead silent. Great job Kim.

"Alright, now that I got your attention let me introduce ourselves. I'm Kim and this is Jack we're you councilors and you all better line up front and center or else you'll be thrown into the lake. And let me tell you, it's not that fun." She yelled. Fortunately, the kids didn't hesitate and did exactly what they were told.

I chuckled a bit thinking about how I through Kim into the lake. She heard me laugh and starting giving me the _death stare. _

"What don't you start telling us your names kids?" I asked politely.

A peppy blonde girl stepped forward and piped up saying, "My name is Brooke!" She seemed like the over-the-top type of girl. The one who always wants the spotlight. Wearing expensive clothing and shiny jewellery. _Ugh_ she reminds me of Donna Tobin.

A brunette girl who had her hair covering her face and had a tomboy kinda vibe growled, "I'm Alyssa." As she rolled her eyes.

A boy with a slick leather jacket smoothly approached Kim and smirked, "I'm Dylan and where have you been all my life?"

Kim eyes were the size of plates and they were sensed with embarrassment. "Never going to happen kid."

"Eh, you'll come around," he winked.

Off that topic, "Okay who's next?" I desperately asked.

"I'm Bailey!" Squealed a girl in high voice. _God._ Her voice reminds me of Jerry's voice when he's lying.

A giant guy walked toward me and said, "My name is Jordan." Dang that kid was huge. I don't even know if he's a kid, more like Bigfoot's baby!

There was one kid left, but he didn't speak. He looked like a mini nerd with his big glasses and dorky dressing.

"What your name honey?" Kim asked sweetly. It was kinda cute.

Oh god, not again! I don't like Kim, I don't like Kim.

_You got to admit it soon bro._

Again, who said that? This weird voice is getting on my nerves.

I finally snapped back to reality and started focusing on the boy again.

"Come on, tell us your name."

Nothing.

He was just staring at us with a blank face.

"What if we give you candy?" I implied.

"I want candy!" Cried someone is the background.

"Me too! Where's our candy?"

"Okay everyone's not getting candy." Yelled out Kim.

"You know he doesn't talk."

I turned around, "What? Why?"

The comment came from Dylan, "He's extremely shy, so he doesn't talk to anyone but me of course."

"Why you?" Asked Kim.

He huffed, "Because I'm his brother."

Well that's just great. One of our kids won't even talk to us.

I looked over at Kim, she seem worried. She doesn't look worried, but I can see it in her eyes. Those gorgeous pair of chocolate eyes. It's like I'm droning in a pool of brown. What the hell is wrong with me? Kim and I can't date, we're best friends. Dating could ruin that,

_right...?_

* * *

It was late at night, probably around 2:30 in the morning. Everybody was asleep.

I was sitting on the porch of our cabin with my laptop. Thankfully, this camp has free internet connection.

I click on the Facebook icon and typed in my email and password. When I was logged in I noticed that I had six unread messages. I opened my inbox and saw all those messages were from Darren Anderson. _Of course._ My father. Without checking them I clicked the delete button. I had nothing to say to him. If my parents didn't want me to come with them they could've said so instead of tricking me.

I went back on my news feed and looked at other things that were posted. Milton posted a picture of him and Julie wearing lab coats and big plastic goggles over their eyes, with the caption saying, _"Awesome first day of Science camp with my girl Julie!" :)_

_At least he's having fun.  
_

I scrolled down and saw Eddie had a status update saying, _"Got to see the CN Tower today! It's super tall!" :P_ Wow, I've always wanted to see the CN Tower.

_Lucky Him. _

I scrolled down some more and saw Jerry also had a status update._ "Summer school's cancelled, no teachers showed up! :D Going to the beach tomorrow with my fav girl Grace!" _Dang, school got cancelled AND he got a girlfriend.

_Yay for him__._

Everyone has something fun to do this summer EXCEPT me.

I got furious when I noticed my dad was tagged in a photo. I was a picture of him ducking under a stick with the caption, _"Better limbo player ever!" :D_

Ugh, where's a punching bag when you need it?

Suddenly, the door creaked open. I turned around and saw it was just Kim.

She was surprised when she saw me sitting here. "Hey, I thought you were sleeping."

"Nah, I didn't go to sleep yet. I'm just getting some fresh air."

"That's very naturey that you have a computer with you." She chuckled.

"Hey, I'm a city guy. What can I say?" I joked.

She laughed. God she's so cute when she laughs.

That doesn't mean I like her. _Pffft._

She came and sat with me. Kim was silent for a second then she blurted out, "I'm sorry what happened with your parents. You must be really mad now."

"I was, but I kinda calmed down after awhile."

She nodded her head, "I'm glad that your here at camp with me Jack."

I smiled, "Yeah, me too.."

* * *

**There's the chapter, hope you liked it! :D Hopefully I don't take so long to update. You seriously have no idea what I go through just to update stories. :$ But you know it's worth it because I love writing! ^.^ Anyway, please review! I'll even sing! **

**Hey you just read this, ****and this crazy.**

**So see that button, ****review maybe?**

**I know, I'm weird. :P **


	3. It's All Fun And Games

**HEEY GUYS! :D I know what your thinking, back already? That was fast. Yeah, I got a lot of free time theses past few days, so I thought eh? Why not write the third chapter. :P OMG 32 REVIEWS?! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! :') Love you all, this is for you! :D Enjoy the chapter! :) **

* * *

A bright light was blinding me as I opened my eyes. The sun was out and it was hotter than ever.

I climbed out of the bunk bed I shared with Jordan, also known as Godzilla. I looked over and notice none of the boys were in bed.

I rushed over to the other side of the cabin where Kim and the rest of the girls were sleeping. None of the girls were there!

Kim was fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her because, One: She looked kinda cute when she sleeps and Two: She will murder me if I wake her from a deep sleep.

One time Jerry awoke her while she was taking a nap in Rudy's office, and let's just say Jerry was scarred for life after that.

I had to wake her up. We'll be dead if Uncle Joe finds out we lost our kids on the first night. I bent down to Kim's level and shakes her gently.

"Kim, wake up." I whispered.

She buried herself under the covers and ignored me completely. God, this is gonna be harder than I thought.

I got an idea. I took out my phone put my volume on full blast and pressed the play button. Music rang through Kim's ears, she shot up instantly.

"What the hell was that for?" She screamed.

"No time to explain, our kids are gone."

"WHAT? WHERE DID THEY GO?" Kim worriedly asked.

"I don't know. We got to go find them."

She got up from bed and dragged me outside. We looked all around our cabin, nobody was there.

We called everybody's name, but no responses. Oh Crap, oh crap, oh crap. _We are so dead._

"What are we gonna do Jack? We are gonna get in so much trouble!"

"Clam down! We just need to find them. It can't be THAT hard. Right?"

"Right. No, right." She said doubtfully.

Then we heard something in the bushes. Holy crap is someone creeping us?

Kim looked at me and whispered, "Go check what's there."

"What? Why me?"

"You're a guy! They're suppose to be tough and confident."

"No all guys are like that! You've met Jerry, Eddie and Milton!"

"True, but just go!"

"Fine." I slowly walked towards the bush carefully. Oh god, I hope I don't get shot.

"Okay, on three I'll move the bush."

"One, two, thre..."

_Bam._ Then came out of the bush was Dylan with a water gun spraying Kim and I, behind the cabin came Brooke, Max and Bailey pelting us with water balloons. Up in a tree was Alyssa and Jordan who was also spraying us with water guns.

"AHHHH," screamed Kim trying to hide behind me. Hey, I didn't want to be wet either, so I was trying to use Kim as a shield.

"Aha, okay guys I think they had enough." Exclaimed Dylan.

"WHAT THE HE..."

I cut her off quickly, "Remember Kim they're kids."

She breathed deeply and then spoke, "What on earth was that for?"

"A little welcome to camp greeting." Smirked Alyssa.

"Well, it wasn't a really good one." I said sarcastically.

They laughed in our faces. God, it's been only a day and I already dislike these kids. Mostly the kid Dylan.

"Man this was way better than last year's when we put a snake in the councilors bed." Joked Jordan.

Oh no. There's no way in hell I'm getting a snake in my bed.

"Alright kids joke's over. Go get ready for breakfast." Said Kim.

They all raced inside the cabin, but before I got in Kim stopped me, "This camp was way better when I went." Gritted Kim.

"From what I've learned so far Kim is, expect the unexpected."

After breakfast that Uncle Joe called an official, "Welcome to camp meeting."

"Welcome back campers! Greetings to new campers. I am assured to you that you'll create new memories and treasure them for a lifetime." Cried Uncle Joe.

Oh yeah, getting all wet, twice is something I want to treasure. Well, the first time was actually kinda fun. Not gonna lie.

"Now you've met your councilors and cabin mates, let me introduce myself to all of you. I'm Uncle Joe, owner and manager of this beloved camp."

Beloved? Someone spray painted _"I like big butts and I cannot lie"_ on the side of our cabin.

"Anyway, tomorrow we'll be having another meeting about your survival training. We'll be giving the details later, but today all the campers will be going on a camping trip out in the woods with me and few other parent volunteers." He continued on. "For the councilors we'll be having a house party at my mansion across the lake. They'll be no supervision, so party responsibly. That is all."

A party? Seriously? With no snotty kids or pushy grown ups? I like the sound of that!

"Really? They get to go to a party, and we get to go camping?" Cried Brooke.

I rolled my eyes at her, then I turned around and saw Kim smiling at me.

I got the message that she was excited for the party. But I wouldn't blame her, I was excited too. Now this is something I waited summer for.

* * *

Kim and I agreed to go to the party together. The kids already left for their camping trip, I was just waiting for Kim to get ready.

I looked pretty casual. I was wearing a graft T-shirt with a plaid shirt on top, jeans and Vans. I felt good not wearing a used camp shirt.

"Okay, I'm ready to go."

I turned around and I was completely stunned. Seriously amazed. Kim looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a purple dress with a bow at the side, a small leather jacket on top, and black leather boot on her feet. Her hair was in soft curls, and brilliantly put black mascara on her thick eyelashes.

"Wow, Kim. You look absolutely...incredible."

"Aw, thanks. You look fine as well." She chuckled.

"Well, thank you." I laughed.

"Let's go, or we'll be late."

I followed her to truck. Wow it was old. As in _really_ old.

"Beautiful truck." I joked.

"Shut up! This is what my parents can afford. Not everyone's grandfather is a master sensei."

I laughed, "Who's grandfather is a master sensei?"

She playfully hit my arm and laughed.

"Hey don't bet me! Eyes on the road!"

She rolled her eyes.

When we got to Uncle Joe's mansion Kim and I agreed and that we get to the truck around 2:00, and made sure neither of us get drunk.

We both separated after we agreed to each other. I went to go to find Guy, Dane and Evan. I found Guy close to the snack table striking out with a girl.

"Yep, these bad boys punched out a burglar in a hit. True story."

The girl wasn't convinced and walked away shaking her head no.

"Hey Guy."

"Yo Jack, where have you been?" He said, bringing me into a bro-hug.

"Nowhere man, just with my cabin buddies."

"Oh yeah, you got that blonde beauty as a partner."

"Yeah, uh..."

I was cut off by Dane and Evan. "Jack, what's up bro?"

"Hey guys." I said who I also had to give bro-hugs with.

"Anyway, what's with that babe of a partner you have?" Asked Guy.

"Oh, Kim. She's awesome."

They looked at me confusedly, "Anything else?"

"Uh, nope. Why do you guys wanna know anyway?"

"Oh, we just wanna know if you two have any romantic feelings towards each other." Smirked Evan.

"Oh my god! Guys I don't like Kim! Just because she's pretty doesn't mean I like her!"

"Oh so you think she's pretty?" Chuckled Dane.

"What? No! Well, maybe I don't know!"

"Whoa, dude relax. We're just kidding." Said Guy.

I sighed in relief. I didn't want to deal with my "feelings" now.

"Yo brown-haired dork!" I turned and saw Kevin was right behind me.

"I have a name, it's Jack."

"I don't care about your name. I want pay back for pushing me the other day." He angrily yelled.

Everyone was staring at us. Again, talk about awkward.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble man. So why don't you just go wherever and let everyone enjoy the party."

That's when he made a mistake. He threw a fist, but I caught it. Of course I said my old, but original catchphrase.

"You probably shouldn't have done that."

I twisted his arm and flipped him over my shoulder and into a table. He got up and threw another punch, but I kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. This time he crawled away from me.

"Please don't hurt me you powerful ninja!" Kevin cried.

I lent a hand down and pulled him back up, "I won't hurt you. You got to learn to manage your anger in a different way then just punching people. Remember what goes around, comes around."

"Sure thing, sorry bro."

I smiled,"No problem."

He nodded his head and then waked away.

I turned back to the guys and then were amazed.

"Dude that was incredible! You told us you did karate, but we didn't know you were that good!" Exasperated Evan.

"I'm a black belt. My grandfather was Bobby Wasabi's sensei, he taught me everything he knew."

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Dane cried.

"Yeah, you can use it to impress the women." Joke Guy.

I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

Dane, Evan and Guy left to go dancing. Since I'm not much of a dancer I decided to take a walk around the house. Man, this mansion was huge, but it doesn't beat Bobby Wasabi's mansion with disco bathrooms and sausage throwing ninjas.

Aha, _good times._

I walked into what I thought was a flower garden. It was really nice, and it smelled really good too. Nobody seems to be around here. They were either breaking it down on the dance floor, or making out in a closet.

It felt good being alone. It let me think about certain things. Like Kim. Oh god Kim, I'm so confused. I think I like her, but I think I don't. I have no idea what to do.

I walked over to the small gazebo that was located in the garden, so I can think some more.

Okay, I think Kim is pretty, but I don't like her. I do like her, but I don't _like-like_ her. Then does that mean I have a crush on her or not? Wait, does she like me? _Ugh,_ this is so frustrating!

"Jack?"

I looked up and of course it was Kim.

"Hey, I thought you were hanging with your camp friends." I implied.

"I was, but they went out dancing and I didn't want to join them."

"Wow, that's what happened with me." I chucked while she laughed with me.

_"I wasted my nights, you turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed, still stuck in that time..."_

_"Payphone"_ by Maroon 5 blasted through the speakers shaking the house.

"So, I heard you flipped a guy." Kim Mentioned.

I gave her an odd look. "How did you know about that?"

"I heard a guy with mad karate skills flipped someone into a table, I considered it was you because only would do that."

"I don't know, didn't you throw Ricky Weaver into a table full of nacho's and dip?"

"Oh yeah, but that was only because he was a jerk." I nodded my head slowly.

Suddenly a slow tune started playing through the speakers. I knew this song, it was_ "Meteor Shower"_ by Owl City.

_"I can finally see, that your right there beside me..."_

I stood up and lent my hand out. Kim just looked at me confusedly.

"Don't you wanna dance?" I asked.

"What? You know I suck at dancing."

I laughed, "I suck too, so don't worry about it."

She got up, put her arms around my neck while I put mine around her waist appropriately.

"This is weirdly, sweet. Mostly because you hate dancing." She implied.

"I know, but why not try something different?"

She smiled and put her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes gently.

_"Please don't let me go, I desperately need you..."_

* * *

We were sitting in the mess hall once again to talk about the survival training. I've noticed something weird was going on with Kim. She couldn't stop smiling and she was in a cheerful, peppy mood. "Kim dear I know you're thinking about me, stop trying to hide it!" Exclaimed Dylan.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "She's obviously not think of you, she's most likely be thinking about Jack. Her _boyfriend." _

I raised my eyebrows, "Kim and I are not dating! We're best friends, _not_ girlfriend and boyfriend." I explained.

Then again, I may sorta have feelings for Kim. I'm not quite sure yet.

"I don't think so." Bailey said playfully.

"Attention everyone." Cried Uncle Joe. We all turned to Uncle Joe, so he can start the meeting.

"Okay, now that I may begin let me explain your daily schedule. You will wake up at 8:00 am each morning, 8:30 - 10:30 is when you can have breakfast. Until 12:00 you can have some free time to do whatever. 12:00 - 2:00 is the time you can have lunch. After lunch, until 7:00 is when you will be training for the survival games, and at 7:30 is dinner." Uncle Joe spoken from a loud-speaker.

I was tapping my fingers on the table. Man, this guy talks a lot. My throat felt very dry, so I reached for a water bottle across the table. When I got it, I noticed I was touching Kim's hand. Her touch made me tingle up inside, I looked up and she was blushing uncontrollably. I took my hand away and mouthed the word "Sorry" to her.

She nodded her head and turned to focus on Uncle Joe again. Unfortunately, I couldn't do the same. I was focused on her, staring at her. Maybe I should ask her out.

But dating might ruin our friendship! I looked around and saw Dylan and Jordan staring at me with creepy looks. _Crap_ they saw me staring at Kim.

I turned my head around and pretended I was listening to Uncle Joe the whole time.

* * *

**I'm going stop there, I'm too lazy to write more. :P What'd you think? Telling me by leaving a review! :D This is very an eventful chapter, I'll have to say. Sorry for all the mistakes, I was too lazy to re-read this chapter. :P I'm pretty sure you guys noticed that I put two songs in this chapter. I'm think EVERYONE knows "Payphone" by Maroon 5 and there's "Meteor Shower" by Owl City. Listen to them, they're good songs. Lastly, school's about to start, :( so when it does I will try my best to update as soon as possible. I'll probably update once more before it starts, so don't lose hope! :) Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :D **


	4. This Has Been A long Day, So Far

**Oh my god, 45 reviews?! You guys are incredible. :') By the way, I changed my pen name from 123khanie to heyimsahar. It's because I had 123khanie as my username for a while and thought it was getting old. :P Okay, are you ready for this? Put your game face on and hope you enjoy the chapter! XP **

* * *

After the meeting we went down to the beach to see what was our first part of the training was. We were walking down when Jordan and Dylan stopped me to speak with them. "We saw you staring at Kim during the meeting." Smirked Jordan.

"Yeah, your trying to steal my lady away from me!"

I rolled my eyes, "First, Kim's not your lady. Second, I wasn't staring at her.." I mummbled.

"Yes you were! We saw you making eye contact with her. Do you have a crush on her?"

I sighed, "It's none of you business! Why do you even care?"

"Because I will beat the cookies out of you, if you even go near her!" Cried Dylan.

I laughed out loud. Literally I was dying. He really thinks that he can beat me. _That's cute._ "Okay kid, you seriously don't know what I'm capable of." I chuckled.

"Oh really, what can you do?" He questioned.

I backed up and did some of my karate flips, kicks and punches. I remembered to throw in a _'HIYA'_ once or twice. When I was done I smirked at their faces. Their jaws were dropped and eyes bulging out. They were legitly stunned. I couldn't stop laughing.

"Whoa. That. Was...AMAZING!" Screamed Jordan. Dylan turned his head,"Pfft it was okay."

"ARE YOU KIDDING? THAT WAS INCREDIBLE! LIKE HOLY CRAP ARE YOU SOME KIND OF SUPERHERO OR SOMETHING?" He asked desperately.

I chuckled, "I'm no superhero. I do karate, that's how I know Kim. Well, we go to school together too."

"Hold up, hold up. Are you saying my girl can do those crazy flips too?" Dylan asked.

"She can do somewhat of what I can do. She's a black belt like me, but she wasn't professionally trained like I was."

"Wait, you were professionally trained? THAT'S SO COOL!" Cried Jordan.

"Yeah, by my grandfather. He trained Bobby Wasabi for all of his movies."

"Whoa, Bobby Wasabi!? He's awesome! My favourite movie by him was_ 'Nana Was A Ninja'_." Dylan exclaimed. "Ha that movie was classic!" Jordan chuckled.

"Okay enough of this, go down to the lake we're way far behind." I said while they scurried down to the beach.

When we got there, we met up with Kim and the rest of the group. Unfortunately she became really mad because we were late.

"Where were you guys? You missed the training lesson!" She growled. "Sorry, we were...in the bathroom! Right guys." I said with a begging look. Dylan and Jordan nodded their heads up and down. _Pwef,_ that was close.

"Anyway, what are doing first?" I asked.

"Canoeing, ew." Alyssa said while she was staring at something. I travelled where her eyes were planted. Then I saw she was looking at another group, well a specific person in the group. There was a boy who wearing a beanie, had brown long hair and brown eyes.

I came up to her and asked,"Who's that?" She was surprised that I noticed and quickly said, "No one."

"No one eh? So that was no one that you were totally checking out?" I smirked.

She dragged me away from everyone else and spoke, "Okay I'll tell you. That's Mark. He was in my group last year before they kicked me out. He was the only one in the group that liked me. The rest were jerks with an attitude. But him, he was super nice and cool and I kinda have a crush on him."

"Wow, but just out of curiosity why did they kick you out?" I questioned.

She huffed then spoke again, "I wasn't really Mrs. Sunshine when I was in that cabin. I got really mad at a girl broke her nose, but I would've done worse if it wasn't for the other people holding me back. Now Mark will never know the truth because I'm way too afraid to tell him."

I smiled, "You know you kinda remind me of someone I know."

Her face lighten up,"Really? Who?"

I laughed,"Me." She looked oddly,"How?"

"Whenever I'm mad I snap. A lot of people tell me I have this 'hero complex' but I can't help it! I hate it when people treat other people differently. And your little crush, I may have one too." I smiled.

"Really? On who? It is Kim? I knew it!" She exclaimed.

I chuckled, "Yeah, but let's make a deal, you don't tell anyone my secret and I won't tell anyone yours."

"Deal." She grinned and then joined the rest of the group.

Wow, I've admitted to someone I actually _like_ Kim. That someone maybe be ten years old, but she's kinda going through the same thing. It doesn't matter what age you are, if those feelings are true, they're true. Just don't go too far, you're still young.

I snapped back to reality again and joined everyone down by the beach. "Alright how about we have girls in one canoe, and guys in the other." Explained Kim.

Dylan came up to her and said,"How about we just take a canoe and they can figure it out themselves." She raised her eyebrows at him with disgust.

Brooke spat, "Oh please like she'll get in a canoe with you. If anyone she could go alone with, it should be Jack, they're totally in love with each other."

She blushed while grinning cutely. _Gosh,_ she's so cute when she does that.

When I turned around I saw Alyssa smirking at me, I just rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Jordan your suppose to row forward not backwards!" I cried.

"Okay, I seriously HATE canoeing!" Yelled Dylan.

Honestly, I did too. We were racing the girls to the pier, but we lost them and have no idea where we are.

"Guys, relax. Look at Max, he's cool as a cucumber. Maybe if you stay calm like him maybe we can get out of this mess." I pointed out. Then Max leaned towards Dylan and whispered in his ear. "What did he say?" Questioned Jordan.

"He said that if we don't get to land soon, he's gonna vomit." He shivered.

Okay, ew. We got to get out of this canoe.

Suddenly a miracle happened. It made me the happiest I've ever been these past few hours. There was another canoe not that far from us!"Hey guys, yelled out to that canoe over there, maybe they can help us." They did what they were told and screamed, well except Max obviously.

They started canoeing our way! I can't believe this, we're finally gonna get off this canoe!

I smiled once I realized who's canoe rowed over. "Kevin, great to see you bro!" I exclaimed.

"Jake, right?" He dumbly asked.

"It's actually Jack, but you were close! Anyway, can you help us? We were suppose to go the pier, but we got lost and..."

I was cut off by Dylan,"We don't need their help we're fine on our own."

A red headed boy from Kevin's canoe spoke,"Oh are you sure Dilly? You should take all the help you can get."

"We're fine Ryder, you can leave now." He grumbled.

"Don't leave, don't leave. Uh Kevin mind telling us where to go?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, just go down that river, and you'll see signs that lead to the pier." He pointed.

"Thanks man, we really appreciate it."

Kevin nodded and took his group down the river. Then I turned to Dylan and gritted, "Why did you do that."

He sighed and spoke,"Max and I don't have a great history with that group."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, two years ago Max and I were apart of that group. They used to love me and treat me like I was their king."

"Then what happened?"

"They weren't very fond of Max. They wanted to kick him out, but I wouldn't let them. Unfortunately, they ended up doing it anyway. I got super mad and quitted their cabin just to stay with my brother. They turned on me, and now we're sworn enemies."

This changes everything. Family seems really important to him. Which changes my point of view to him.

"Dylan, you didn't just stuck up for your brother, you stayed loyal and true to him like a great brother you are."

"That's because he is a great brother."

I turned and noticed where those words were coming from, "Max! You talked!" I cheered.

"Of course I can, after hearing the real reason why Dylan left their cabin made me want to use my vocabulary again." He explained.

"You never told him why you left their cabin?" Jordan asked Dylan.

He shrugged,"I'm glad that you overcame your shyness bro." As they can in a bro-hug.

I rolled my eyes,"Oh come on, hug for real like real dudes."

That's what they did and I don't know when, but Jordan and I joined in as well.

"Okay guys, lets grab a paddle and row our way down that lake." I commanded. "Oh and one last thing, don't tell anyone we were four dudes hugging each other in a middle of a lake." I added.

They all agreed and started rowing down the the river.

"Ooo I think I see a group of baby ducklings behind that tree!" Jordan jumped.

"NO JORDAN DON'T STAND UP IN THE CANOE..."

_*Splash*_

We went under.

I was struggling to get up the surface, but when I did I took a deep breath for air.

"Guys, are you alright?" I panicked.

They got above the water and started burst out laughing. Yep, they're alright. We grabbed our canoe and paddles, and started swimming towards the pier.

We eventually saw Kim and the rest of the girls sitting on the board walk.

"Oh my god, what happened to you guys? You've been gone for hours!" Cried Kim.

I explained how we got lost, and how Jordan stood up in the canoe and tipped it over.

"Glad you guys are okay. We missed lunch, but dinner is in thirty minutes so we got time to clean up you guys and then get down to the mess hall."

All the kids raced to the cabin leaving Kim and I alone. "So, Jack do you wanna go for a walk after we put the kids to sleep?" She asked nervously.

"Uh, sure that'll be nice." I smiled.

She nodded and walked to the cabin. I pulled out a victory 'Yes' after she left and then I caught up with the group.

* * *

After dinner we had an idea to make a small fire outside our cabin, so we roast marshmallows and stuff.

While the kids were doing that, I logged on to my computer to _Facebook_ again. When I came online I noticed I had twenty notifications, they were all posts on my timeline. Most of them read, _"I'm so sorry Jack," _or _"Lots of love to you and your family," _or_ "Hope she gets better."_

Okay, what the hell is going on here?

I saw I had twelve messages as well. I opened them and they were all from my father, _again_. I might as well read them to see what he's saying. I opened the most recent one and read what it said,

_"Jack, I know your super mad at your mother and I, but I bring you terrible news. Your mom is in critical condition at the moment. She was surfing while she bumped into a giant rock. She's in the hospital with a concussion. They think that she'll be alright, but she will be a little helpless for a while. When your mother is up on her feet again, we'll be coming back to Seaford. If you want, we can come and pick you up as well. Even though your furious at us, but please Jack don't be so angry at your mom. I was the one who didn't want you to come with us, your mom was full in a family vacation time, but I wouldn't let her. So if there is someone you should be mad at, it should be me. Heck, you can beat me up with your karate moves once we come back. Anyway, all I want is to hear back from you. I'm so so so so sorry this happened Jack. I'm so sorry." _

I was speechless. I had no idea how to explain what I'm feeling right now. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted rage out my anger with karate.

But I got up and ran. Ran away to who knows where.

I fell to the ground and curled up into a ball. I hugged my knees and put my head down in sorrow. I haven't felt this way since my grandfather died. When he passed I punched so many holes in the wall, like you don't even know man.

_*Crackle*_

I lifted my head up and noticed Kim followed me.

"Jack, are you okay? You ran away pretty fast."

"Honestly, I'm not okay." I sniffed.

"What happened? We're best friends for a while now, you can tell me anything."

I sighed, "My mom's was in a surfing accident and now she's in the hospital."

"Oh my god, is she gonna be okay?" She asked panicky.

"She's in critical condition, but they said she'll make it. But.."

"But what?"

"But, she will be a bit helpless for a while."

She went down my level and gave me a big hug."I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry."

* * *

**There you have it, hoped you like it! ^.^ So you heard the story how Alyssa, Dylan and Max got kicked out their groups, all we need to hear is Jordan, Bailey and Brooke! Aha I made Jack admit he had 'feelings' for Kim, it's for you Kick shippers! I think it's too soon, but I guess it'll do. I also loved how I gave Alyssa a little crush, or should I say 'love interest'. OMG JACK'S MOM IN THE HOSPITAL?! D: Yeah, I wanted to put SOME drama in the story. :P**

**Now I think this is OFFICIALLY my last update before school starts, I wrote a one-shot where I said that would be my last update. Since I mentioned that, can you read it? It's called Debate Of The Heart and I only got two reviews on it...**

**Alrighty, please review they mean the WORLD to me. Like seriously, I will love you forever if you do! XD **

**Anyway, BYE FOR NOOOOOWWWW! :D **


	5. Seriously, These Days Don't Get Better

**HEEEY WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN?! :D Actually, I bet your asking have I been. I've been at school, you know same old, same old. That's why I haven't writing that much. So sorry about that. Also, I plan to write on the weekend, but I go places. I do write at night, but I get tired and lazy to continue.****BUT I have managed to write this, hope you enjoy it!**

**By the way, I changed my username AGAIN because I didn't like heyimsahar that much. I started disliking it a day after I changed it, so I changed it to theycallmeSahar. I just wanted it to do something with my first name, but in the least boring way possible.**

**ANYWAY, I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! LIKE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW, SO THIS IS FOR YOU! :D**

* * *

This past week isn't getting any better. I tried really hard to keep a positive attitude towards everything, but I just couldn't do it.

I've been throwing fake smiles every now and then to keep everyone's mood up. The last thing I'd want is sympathy and comfort from everyone. That's why I only told Kim what happened. That and she kinda knows what I'm going through. When her mom passed away last year she was broken; didn't talk to anyone. She was locked in her bedroom for days. It took the guys, Rudy and I to actually get her out of there.

Anyway, she also pushed me into talking to my dad. I don't know how she did, but she actually arranged a Skype sessions with my father. I first told him that I didn't want him to pick me up from this camp. I'll just take a bus at the end of the summer to save them the trouble. I also told him the I won't pummel him when I get back home.

Just because he made a mistake, doesn't mean he should be punished. Forgive, forget and move on. Other then that, we talked about my mom. He said that she's gonna be fine, but still pray for her no matter what. I was glad she was gonna be okay, but I couldn't help but be paranoid. I love my mother to death and I don't know what I would do without her.

Anyway, we were in the middle of our training. Today, we were doing archery. Let me tell you, it's harder then you think. Why in the Hungers Game it was so damn easy? I watched Bailey pull the arrow. She examined the target through the little peep hole, then let go of the arrow and it flew right in the middle of the target. I was seriously amazed. I think the girls tend to have a advantage against the boys.

"Yay! I hit the target!" Bailey squealed.

"Great job Bailey. Jordan your up next." Implied Kim.  
Jordan waltzed over to the arrow and bow and picked it up. He asked dumbly, "Uh, what are you suppose to do again?"

I breathed in deeply and spoke,"You shoot the arrow and try to hit one of the targets." I crossed my arms.

"Really? That sounds complicated." He complained.

"Just do it!" I cried.

From there I kinda made a mistake of even letting him touch the arrow because when he shot it, first it was backwards. Second, it was a bit wobbley. And third, I almost had my head on a stick.

"I'm guessing archery isn't the event for you Jordan." Said Kim as she went to go help the next kid.

"I'm not good at anything!" Jordan cried.

"Don't say that. You haven't found the event that's right for you. Just keep looking." I encouraged.

"Easy for you to say, your a ninja! Nobody wants me because I'm useless." He frowned.

I wondered, is that how he got kicked out of his group? Because he wasn't good at anything.

"Just a thought, is that how you got kicked out of you group?" I asked.

He huffed, then spoke. "Yeah, they said since I sucked at everything, they had to kick me out."

"Jordan, they don't know what they're talking about. You're a great kid, and don't let anything that anyone says bring you down. If they don't want you, then that their lost. And sure, maybe you haven't found the event for you yet, but you will because I know that you have the potential to find it."

"Wow, thanks Jack. Not only you're a great councilor, but a great friend." "You'll make Kim very happy someday. Well, that is until you get the man boobs to tell her how you feel." He joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever let's go try archery one more time." ...

* * *

It was dinner and Uncle Joe called everyone in to have another meeting while we were eating. Dang, the old man held a lot of meetings. "Okay as you all know that we are half way throughout our training. And you that means, it's time for the annual kids choosing!"

Everyone clapped and cheered while banging theirs hand on the table, and stooping their feet. I had no idea what was going on.

"For you new campers what we do every year is that we put all of the cabin numbers in a jar. If your cabin gets called up, your councilors will be called up and their kids gets to pick a punishment for their councilors. Let's get started."

He shook the the glass jar up and down, side to side. Then he placed his hand in the jar shuffling it all around. I wasn't that scared, there's like two hundred cabins at this camp. There's no way he can pick our cabin.

He finally grabbed a tiny piece of paper out of the jar, unfolded it carefully and cleared his throat to speak. "And the cabin this year who won the kids choosing is...CABIN 112!" He screeched. "Now where are the two councilors from Cabin 112?"

What the hell? No way, it can't be our cabin. Damn, I must've jinxed it when I said 'There's no way he can pick our cabin.' I'm such an idiot.

Kim and I made our way to the stage. I knew that Kim was nervous, she kept fidgeting. Since I can read her so well, I just knew it.

When we came up on stage, Uncle Joe frowned. "Oh look, it's the two tardys. This is probably karma for coming late to the councilor meeting." He chuckled. Great. Now we got a reputation of being a Tardy Tammy.

"Alright, cabin 112 kids, what evil scheme you worked up for these two?"

They huddled in a circle, talking amongst themselves. Oh no are they gonna make us be their servants? Or make us wet again? Oh dear god, help me.

"Okay, we know what we want to do with them." Yelled out Dylan. "What is it?" Asked Uncle Joe. Jordan smirked, "Those two, have to go on a date together."

Are you kidding me? Kim? I? Date? Seriously these days are not getting any better.

* * *

So Kim and I are going on our first 'date' tonight. Wow, I never thought I would have to say the words Kim, I and date in the same sentence. The boys were helping me to get ready, while the girls were helping Kim get ready. "Jack hold still, we're trying to fix your hair!" Cried Jordan while he was running his fingers through my hair.

"Man, this is the best Kid's Choosing EVER!" Yelled Max.

"I thought my choice was way better." Shrugged Dylan. I turned my head, "What was your choice?" I asked. "To shove snakes down your pants while Kim and I go on a romantic evening. But I got voted down." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "I literally hate you guys right now. Why would you choose to make me go on a date with Kim?" I angrily asked. "It wasn't our idea, so don't blame us!" Jordan answered.

I was confused,"Who's idea was it then?"

Jordan sighed, "It was Alyssa's, and she's actually pretty smart for coming up with it."

I shook my head. Of course. She knows that I like Kim, so she had to come up with this 'great idea'. Note to self, make sure you have a little 'talk' with Alyssa later.

My thoughts were interrupted by the girls rushing into the cabin. "Presenting, the one and only Kim-whatever her last name is!" Cried Brooke. And at that moment, Kim walked in looking very casual. She was wearing a blue floral and cardigan on top. Even though it's something that she would normally wearing, she looked good, really good. I looked at myself and I wasn't very casual. I was wearing a dress shirt and jeans. The guys made me, okay! She giggled, "You look very different today."

"Uh, yeah. I look weird, I know"

"No! Different in a good way. Like, no plaid. Like what you usually wear."

"Hey, I like plaid! But thanks. You look nice too."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Alright you two love birds, you must go now. We'll be okay." Bailey implied. Kim glared, 'You guys better stay out of trouble. Or else.."

"We will." They said altogether.

* * *

Kim and I wandered off to the pier.

We were having a normal conversation until, we were interrupted. "Kim! Baby where have you been?"

I snapped my head into the other direction and noticed it was Kevin.

Kim spat, "What do you want do you Kevin? I told you to never to speak to me again." "I just wanted to see how's my favourite girl is doing?" He grinned. "She was fine, until you showed up." She coldly spoke. He pounded his chest, "That hurt." "Why don't you give Kevin some love." 'Why don't you die in a hole." She yelled.

"Whatever Kim. Your lips says one thing, but your eyes say another." Then he looked at me, "Why are you hanging out with Jimmy?" I opened my mouth, "It's Jack. I told you, twice already.."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever. See you later Kimmy." "I'll pray that you won't." Kim said while he walked away.

I turned to Kim, "What's with you and Kevin?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it." She replied quickly. "Come on Kim, we're best friends. You can tell me anything. I promise I won't judge."

She hesitated for a moment, then spoke. "A few years ago I was spending the summer at my grandparents place. I met Kevin at a party and we hanged out for a while. Eventually, we started dating. I was madly in love with him. Until..."

"Until.." I repeated.

"Until, he started treating me badly. He would complain whenever I'm late, he would call me stupid, and he would never paid for anything!" She screeched.

"And you _let_ him do that to you? The Kim Crawford I know would've kicked that person's ass if someone did that to her!"

She laughed, "Yeah, but I was mindless back then. I didn't want him to break up with me, so I did what he said."

I asked questionably, "So what did you do after that?"

"I finally got the strength to kick his ass. But when I saw him at the party he thinks that we're still dating. We just had '_problems _'."

"What the heck?!" "That's so stupid!"

"I know! I beat him up three years ago and he still haven't moved on!" She cried. "No, that someone would treat you badly."

She looked at me oddly, "Wait, what?"

"Come on Kim, you're smart, kind, funny, caring, pretty, confident.."

She interrupted me, "Wait, did you just call me pretty?"

I was a little embarrassed, "Uh, yeah! But any guy would be an idiot to treat you badly. And if any guy does, I'll punch them right in the balls!"

She smiled, "That's very sweet of you." And from there, she did something I most definitely did not see coming. She came forward and brushed a kiss on my cheek. It made me tingle up inside, her soft lips against my cheekbone. Even though it was a small peck on the cheek, it felt meaningful. I tugged a smiled on my lips as she moved back away from me.

We gazed into each other eyes for a moment. No sounds. No movements. Our eyes were just locked with each others.

'Stop staring at her, and kiss the girl!'

Should I kiss her? I mean it would be the perfect time to lock lips, instead of eyes.

I was leaning forward, ready to kiss her, when suddenly, a light was shining at us. We were using our arms to block the bright light, but that didn't help at all.

It turned out to be Uncle Joe, with someone he was tugging his shirt onto. "Is this your kid?" He asked as he shines the light onto the boy, who turned out to be Dylan.

"Uh, hey guys. What goes on?" Dylan asked nervously.

Kim crossed her arms, "What were you doing?" Uncle Joe spoke, "Oh he was in my office setting a bear trap, on my chair!"

I shook my head, why does these things happen to me?

* * *

**Annd done. Hope you enjoyed! I personally think that this chapter sucks, I just didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so your welcome. :P LMAO**

**I honestly don't know what I was writing. I had this plan that I was gonna do something, but it somehow turned into Jack and Kim going on a date? I liked the idea, but I don't like the way I wrote it. Well, whatever. What's done, is done. **

**Please, please, please review. They mean so much to me and it actually motivates me to write more. I love you guys no matter what. **

**See you later alligators! :P **


	6. Just Keep On Running

**Okay, so I'm not dead.. **

**I know I haven't updated since at least two months ago, it's just I've been really busy and I didn't have time for writing. This chapter also took me very long time because of again, being busy and just not knowing where to take this story. **

**I had this full out plan, but as I write through the story I tend to add stuff. I do want this story to turn out good, but I don't want it to be straightforward. Maybe add a little detail, and I do that very often.**

**So I don't want to keep boring you with my little rantish kinda explaining, so just start reading. **

**Actually wait! I just want to thank you all so much! I'm up to 70 reviews! :D So again, thank you and you guys are amazing. Love you all! **

**NOW start reading. :P **

* * *

So Kim and I had to end our date a bit early because of the whole Dylan situation. I didn't show it, but I was furious. I had my shot to kiss Kim and I blew it.

Well, it blew up in my face. If only I didn't wait. Why did I do that? I'm such an idiot.

After we brought Dylan back to our cabin he explained how he supposedly was in Uncle Joe's office. I was tired of the excuses he brought up, so I stepped outside on the porch to sit down. I really hate myself at the moment. All I can think about is that kiss! Well, a kiss that should've happened.

Maybe I should forget about this. Forget about everything. Forget about this camp, forget about this summer, and mostly forget about Kim. I should've left from the first day. I should've taken a bus and went straight home. Maybe that's what I should do. Just leave.

I looked into the cabin to see what everyone was doing, they were all in bed. Here's my chance, I can just pack my bags and go straight home.

I tiptoed in the cabin while quietly closing the door behind me. I went over to my bed and pulled out my suitcase under it and started packing me stuff. When I was finished I again, quietly stepped out of the cabin. I started making my way towards the exit when I stopped, I turned my head around and took a glance at Cabin 112.

I know I'm gonna miss this place, no matter how unbelievable it was to stay.

I smiled and travelled off down the road.

* * *

I've been walking for at least a few hours and no sign of a city or a bus stop. I should've probably looked at a map right before I left.

I decided to take a break from walking and sat down on the side of the rocky road. I took off my right shoe and sock and noticed many blisters all on my toes, heel and palm of my foot. I rubbed my hand across my feet, trying to make the pain go away.

I stopped after a while and glanced at my watch. 7:23. Everyone should be up by now, I hope that they don't get up and come looking for me. I don't want to go back there. I felt so out of place. My only thought was home. Home. Maybe from this point I can actually enjoy my summer. I'm sure enough my parent will be grateful to see me. After what they've done and what have happened, we'll be called, even.

Also, I'll get right back into training. Maybe a little karate will boost my spirit and energy up. Since Milton, Eddie and Rudy are gone for a while I'll just catch up with my buddy Jerry. Sure, he has a girlfriend now, but I'm sure he'll fit in some time for me.

See I'm thinking of the positives already, I won't miss the camp at all. I kept brainstorming all the brilliant things I can do once I get home as I shuffled down the road.

As I was walking I heard noises coming from behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. But then I heard the noises again, but still nothing. Then finally the noises became closer and more clearly and as I turned around, I saw a figure in the distance. I squinted my eyes trying to make out who it was. A beautiful girl with blonde hair flowing in the wind was approaching towards me. She was whispering, but from where I was, I could hear.

"Jack. Oh Jack. Why did you leave me?"

That voice sounded so familiar, it felt so soothing, so hypnotizing.

"Jack, I thought we were in this together. Why did you leave me? Why must you relax while I suffer?"

I knew exactly who that was. "Kim, I didn't mean to leave you. I just couldn't take it."

She shook her head. "You leave me, you lose me. Forever."

Forever. That word echoed in my head, I wanted to scream out everything. But the next I knew, she was gone. And darkness took over me.

* * *

I heard the sound of cars passing me by. I knew instantly I was somewhere near or on the road. It felt like I was shifting right to left where I was resting, I was definitely not on the side of the road any more. I slowly opened my left eye, the first thing I saw was the inside roof of a car. I opened my right eye and what I saw from where I was I was laying across three seats in a mini van. I adjusted my sitting position and snapped a seat belt on.

I was very curious of who was sitting in the front drivers seat. I clear my throat loudly so the victim could hear me. Unfortunately, the person driving the van was too busy singing lyrics to One Direction's 'Live While We're Young.'

"Excuse me." I yelled. The figure turned around in udder shock and quickly shut the music off. It was a man who looked like he was in his mid-forties, he had shaggy brown hair, but was covered by a fisher men like hat. Had nerd-type glasses on and, maybe a moustache growing upon his upper lip. "Oh good you're awake." He smiled.

I made a face, "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Dave." He said while looking straight onto the road. "I found you laying on the side of the road, so I went to check if you were dead." "Luckily, you were still breathing, so i picked up and and thought of bringing you to the nearest hospital. But clearly there's no sight of urban area anywhere." Dave grumbled.

"You don't have to bring me to a hospital, I'm fine." I said straight forward. He shrugged, "Suit it yourself."

We were silent for a bit until he broke the silence, "So, is there a reason why you were passed out on the side of the road alone at 8 am?" He asked.

I sighed, "It's actually a long story." Dave chuckled, "Well why don't you tell it then?" And surprisingly, I did. I don't even know this person, yet I tell his a bunch of stuff that happened to me over the course of the summer.

"So you left because a bad date with a girl?" Dave asked so lost of what the problem is. "But it wasn't just any girl, it was Kim. My best friend, my karate partner, my crush." "Now I feel like such a loser because I chickened out. I should've kissed her when I had the chance, but now its too late..."

Dave shook his head, "Man, you gotta stop feeling so down. It's never too late to find love, I've been trying for years! Sure, no ladies are knocking on my door these days, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give up."

What if giving up is the only option? What if I got no other choice but to move on. I already left the camp, and by the time Kim will come back to Seaford she'll probably have forgotten about it. I was lost in my thoughts when Dave starting laughing uncontrollably. I gave him a look, "What's so funny?"

"You know, you look exactly like this martial arts kid I watch online and his motto is to never give up. But you're doing the exact opposite."

"Karate?' I questioned. "I do karate, I'm black-belt." He was silent for a moment and suddenly piped up. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Jack." I answered.

"Jack? As in Jack Anderson?" He excitedly jumped. How does he know my full name?..

"Uhm, it depends. If I say that's my name was that what will happen?" See how smart I am. I don't want to say yes and then he says he stalks me or something. Or he's been trying to murder me for years, well that what happens in the movies.

"Then I would say I admire your work!" Dave jumped. "I'm a huge martial arts fan, I've wanting to do it since I was a kid but my parent didn't have the money to afford lessons."

"Ohh. Okay, I was just checking just in case you weren't some creep or something." He laughed. "That's understandable. So, may I asked what happened to you?'

I looked at him oddly, "what do you mean?"

"Well." He started. "When I watch your videos you seem so confident, so unbeatable, no matter what happens you never give up. What happened to you now?"

"Look, when I do karate it feels like the easiest thing in the world. Confronting my 'feelings' isn't really my thing. It seems really hard in my eyes."

Dave slowed down the van and stopped at the side of the road. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned around facing me. "Listen kid, just because the first time didn't work out that well doesn't mean second time's not the charm. You just got to believe in yourself and just go for it." "Now, why don't you tell me the name of this camp you went to and I'll drop you off."

I thought about for a moment and then spoke, "okay, let's go."

* * *

So it's around 7:45 when Dave and I arrived near camp. We got lost for a few hours, but once we found our way we stopped at Burger King to get some food. "You can stop here. I can walk the rest of the way." I said as he starting pulling up the side of the road.

"Are you sure? I can drop you right up front." I shook my head as I exited the car, "It's okay. We would want people to see me get out of a car of some stranger." I laughed.

"Aha, that's true. Okay, well good bye Jack. I'll definitely come see you if I visit Seaford some day." I nodded, "Good Bye Dave." We both shook hands and he drove away in the distance.

When I got to the camp I went around looking for everyone. I guessed they were all out to dinner.

I went down to my cabin and saw Kim sitting on the porch looking down. I slowly walked towards her and said, "You know, you shouldn't be sitting here outside alone."

She shot her head up and jumped into me for a hug. "Jack, oh my gosh are you okay? You've been gone all day, and I've been worried sick. I thought something terrible happened to you, so we skipped training today to go look for you."

I smiled, "I'm fine. Thanks for your concern, I just needed sometime for myself."

She questioned, "Where did you go?"

"Oh just out. But worry, I'm fine now."

She sighed in relief, "I'm just glad your safe." I nodded, "Yeah, me to."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm just gonna stop there because I kinda have some homework to do, and if it's not done, I'll banish for an even longer time. **

**Please review! I swear, I'll make you my best friend if you review. Sounds a little too desperate? Yeah I know. How about you review and maybe I'll update this story quicker? **

**Come on, you know you want that. XD LOL **

**Alright until then, I LOVE YOU, YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! :D **

**(Btw, omg did you hear? Jack's real last name is Brewer! Personally I like Anderson better, but once I'm finished with this story I'll start using Brewer. I'm way too lazy to change his last name like a few Fanfiction authors did, so just go with Anderson for now!) :P **

**K BYE :D **


End file.
